Et si
by mimiBB
Summary: Et si Booth avait réfléchi à Bones lorsqu'elle lui a avoué ses sentiments. Et si Hannah comprenait qu'elle était de trop. Si vous voulez mieux comprendre mon résumé venait lire ma fic. C'est une fic en accord avec babyLF à partir du chapitre 9.
1. Chapter 1

**Et si?**

**POV de Booth.**

«Je vous aime Booth»

Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête depuis le moment où Bones les avaient prononcés. Nous étions dans mon S.U.V. Un silence embarrassant y régnait depuis 10 minutes. Elle regardait le paysage, le visage baigné de larmes depuis que je lui avais dit qu'Hannah n'était pas un lot de consolation mais que je l'aimais. Je ne savais pas où j'en étais, je l'avais attendue depuis si longtemps et maintenant qu'elle voulait être avec moi j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre. Je me persuadais d'aimer Hannah, une part de moi étais convaincu, l'autre me criait:

«Mec tu te goures complètement c'est pas la blonde que t'aime mais l'anthropologue en plus elle est mieux que la blonde elle, elle restera toujours avec toi contrairement à la blonde qui va voyager presque tout le temps à cause de son travail.»

J'étais toujours dans mes pensées lorsque j'arrivai devant chez elle. Elle m'adressa un rapide au revoir et descendis de la voiture. À peine fut elle à l'extérieur que j'avais déjà redémarrer afin de rentrer chez moi. J'accélérai de plus en plus et je relâchai l'accélérateur lorsque je tournai dans ma rue. Je me garai lentement puis je descendis du SUV. Je montais les escaliers quatre à quatre et j'arrivai devant ma porte essoufflé. Je l'ouvris pour tomber sur Hannah rouge de colère.

«Booth où étais tu? Il est 23 heures!

-J'étais avec Bones.

-Que suis je bête j'aurai du m'en douter.

-Elle avait un problème ok. Lui dis je en haussant la voix.

-Et comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle a un problème tu voles à son secours!

-C'est ma meilleure amie d'accord! Jamais je ne la laisserai.

-Et bien si tu tiens tant à elle pourquoi est ce que tu n'es pas avec elle?

-Et bien parce que je ne l'aime pas.

-Booth s'il te plaît tu passes pratiquement tes journées avec elle vous un air si complice et puis tu ne parles que d'elle. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu du visage que tu l'aime plus que moi.

-Si je l'aimais plus que toi je ne serais pas avec toi.

-Booth j'en ai marre que tu me mentes comme ça je t'aime mais j'aimerais que tu choisisses entre elle et moi car je ne peux pas vivre en ayant peur que tu lui sautes dessus.»

Ce dilemme m'avais fait réfléchir, aimais-je Hannah autant que je le disait je ne savais pas. Mais ce que j'avais compris c'est que j'aimais Bones beaucoup plus qu'Hannah et je ne voulais pas m'attacher à quelqu'un que je n'étais pas sûr d'aimer.

«Pardonne moi Hannah mais je ne peux pas te choisir.

Elle pleurait mais connaissais déjà la réponse depuis longtemps.

-D'accord mais sache que je ne la laisserais pas te voler à moi.»

Elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla. Je me rendis compte que je n'étais pas vraiment affecté par son départ. C'est donc un sourire aux lèvres que je sortis dehors pour aller rejoindre ma partenaire et lui avouer que notre histoire pouvait commencer pour de vrai.

J'arrivais devant chez elle une demi heure plus tard le cœur battant la chamade. Je frappai à la porte et lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, je vis ses yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré.

(A partir de là je m'inspire un peu de Castle)

«Qu'est ce que vous voulais Booth.

-Toi.

**POV de narrateur.**

Booth l'embrassa avant même d'attendre une réponse. Mais il s'arrêta pour voir s'il y avait un refus de la part de Brennan.

«Que s'est il passé Booth?

-Elle m'a demandé de choisir entre elle et toi et je n' ai pas pu la choisir j'ai compris que je t'aimais plus qu'elle beaucoup plus.»

Il la scrutait de ses yeux noisettes puis voyant qu'elle n'essayait pas de se dégager, il l'embrassait de nouveau voyant qu'elle se mettait à répondre au baiser avec ardeur, il la retourna et la plaqua contre sa porte d'entrée et commença à la picorer le cou en s'avançant dangereusement vers la naissance de sa poitrine alors qu'elle lui tirait les cheveux en gémissant elle prononça ces mots qu'il aimait entendre sortir de sa bouche.

«Je t'aime.»

Il releva la tête et la regarda un instant ses yeux d'habitude d'un bleu-gris très clair étaient devenus foncés et ses cheveux d'habitude bien coiffés commençaient à aller dans tout les sens. Elle esquissa un petit sourire pour lui dire.

«As-tu perdu ta langue.

-J'espère que non je compte te faire des tas de choses avec.»

À ces mots la jeune femme sentit son entre jambe s'humidifier et avant d'aller plus loin elle lui dit:

«Chambre.»

À ces mots ils commencèrent une danse qui dura de la porte d'entrée à la chambre du docteur des vêtements furent projetés sur le sol durant le trajet. Arrivés devant la chambre, Booth pressa légèrement les cuisses de Bones et celle-ci comprit le message car quelques secondes plus tard, elle était portée par son partenaire qui les menait sur le lit. Avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique se soit, elle était sur le lit avec pour seul vêtement sa culotte d'un beige très pale se confondant presque avec sa peau. Lui était aussi vêtu d'un boxer qui ne cachait pas vraiment son désir évident pour elle.

Alors qu'elle voulait l'embrasser, il esquiva et descendit au niveau de ses seins. Il commença à suçoter son téton et à lui mordiller légèrement tandis qu'avec une main il pelotait l'autre sein. Il eut un petit sourire lorsque la jeune poussa un long gémissement de plaisir. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répéter la même opération avec l'autre sein, elle le força à remonter puis sans crier gare, elle plongea dans son cou afin de lui faire un suçon digne de ce nom. Elle l'entendit gémir et cela la fit mouiller encore plus.

Après s'être fait des suçons chacun son tour, il descendit brusquement et lorsque sa tête atteint la hauteur de son intimité, il la regarda, celle-ci se cambra sachant pertinemment ce qu'il voulais faire afin de le rapprocher de son intimité. Directement Booth n'attendit pas plus et lui retira son dernier sous vêtement. Il resta bouche-bée devant la beauté de son intimité puis il rapprocha sa tête de son jardin d'éden. Elle le regarda faire et poussa un râle de plaisir lorsqu'il se mit à titiller son clitoris à l'aide de sa langue, puis ne s'attendant pas à ça, elle le sentit aspirer son jus et par la même occasion un peu de son intimité. Lors de cet instant elle fut foudroyé par un orgasme jamais vécu auparavant.

Il remonta alors jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui faire goûter son intimité. Malgré tout le désir qu'elle éprouvait elle pu articuler quelques mots:

«Booth je te veux maintenant.»

Il ne se fit pas prier et après avoir retirer le dernier rempart de leur union sexuelle, il se positionna entre ses jambes et la pénétra de la façon la plus douce possible. Il commença un doux va-et-viens puis voyant qu'elle s'habituait à sa taille, il approfondit la pénétration en faisant des va-et-viens plus rapides.

Puis dans un mouvement de reins, il se libéra en elle et ils franchirent les portes du paradis.

Puis perlant de sueur ils s'allongèrent un instant sachant que ce n'était que le début d'une très longue nuit...

Pendant ce temps une jeune femme pleurait de la perte de son petit ami en jurant de se venger de la femme qui a osé se mettre entre eux


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour ta review Guest et désolée mais sa ne sera plus aussi rose, du moins pour le moment...et j'espère que tu aimera toujour ma fic. Et t'inquiete pas pour la fin de chapitre il y a toujours des fins heureuses dans mes fics.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2.**

En plein milieu de la nuit deux amants venaient d'exprimer leur amour de la façon la plus douce qu'il soit. Ces deux amants étaient Booth et Bones. Ils avaient leurs doigts entrelacés et se regardaient tendrement lorsque Bones s'écria soudainement:

-Booth on ne s'est pas protégés de toute la nuit.

-Oui et...

-Booth je ne veux pas tomber enceinte.

-Que..quoi tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas d'enfants.

Brennan sentant le malaise de son amant essaya de régler la situation.

-Non ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je...ce n'est pas le bon moment, nous venons juste de débuter notre histoire et...

-Et quoi?

-J'aimerais bien profiter de mini-Booth avant que nous ayons un enfant. Dit-elle en pointant l'entrejambe de Booth

Booth sourit et embrassa la jeune femme. Il comprenait la jeune femme et son envie d'aller doucement donc c'était naturellement qu'il ne s'était pas fâché contre, comment aurait-il pu seulement y songer.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard, laboratoire Jefferson 10h30 bureau d'Angela.**

-Non ce n'est pas vrai pincez moi je rêve!

-Angie? Je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

-Sweetie comprend-moi! Tu viens de me dire qu'il a quitté la blonde pour toi et que le soir même vous avez fait l'amour comme des lapins et tu penses que ma réaction est bizarre?

-Angie! Nous n'étions pas comme des lapins!

-Bren s'il te plaît cinq fois! Vous l'avez fait cinq fois en une nuit. Mais non vous n'étiez pas comme des lapins.

-Bon j'avoue que nous étions excités mais c'est tout à fait normal quand on se retient 7 ans.

-Ouais c'est vrai... mais sache que je suis contente pour toi Bren c'est le bon.

-J'espère je veux qu'il soit le père de mes enfants..

-Quoi!

-Je dois partir on en reparle ce soir.

-Ouais ouais... 7 heures chez toi?

-Ça me va mais passe me récupérer chez Booth je n'ai pas ma voiture aujourd'hui et je dois récupérer des vêtements chez lui.

-Ok.

Brennan s'en alla laissant son amie sur sa faim et contacta son amant.

Booth faisait un rapport lorsque son portable se mit à sonner.

«Booth.

-C'est moi Bones.

-Bones? Tu veux une pause sexe?

-Booth! Ça me tente mais non. Avoua-t-elle.

-Alors c'est quoi.

-Je fais une soirée fille avec Angie ce soir.

-Et...

-Je rentre avec toi mais Angie viens me prendre chez toi pour aller chez moi.

-D'accord ça veut dire pas de galipettes ce soir.

-Je suis désolée...

-Ce n'est pas grave je comprend ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Ok chouette!

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il raccrocha en esquissant un sourire c'est à cet instant que son ex fit son apparition.

-Salut Seeley.

-Ha...Hannah salut.

-Seeley je suis tellement désolée je n'aurai pas du te forcer à choisir j'aimerais tellement revenir avec toi.

Elle tenta de l'embrasser mais il s'esquiva.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-N'essaie plus jamais de m'embrasser.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne tromperais jamais Bones.

-Ah je vois que tu n'a pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer.

-La vérité c'est que c'est elle que j'ai essayé de remplacer et je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi donc sors.

-D'accord mais tu me le payeras.

-Adieu Hannah.

-Je te déteste.

Elle s'en alla en jurant de mettre son plan à exécution...

* * *

**12h30 Royal Diner.**

Bones et Booth étaient assis leur table habituel et mangeaient sans se douter qu'Hannah les épiaient.

-Bones tu veux goûter ma tarte au citron?

Hannah reçut un coup de poignard dans le cœur lorsqu'elle entendit cette phrase. Booth ne voulait jamais qu'elle prenne de sa tarte préférée et là il demandait à Bones si elle en voulait. Bones quant à elle acquiesça. Il prit alors un morceau de tarte et porta sa fourchette aux lèvres de sa partenaire et celle ci engloutit le morceau de tarte. Elle embrassa alors Booth lui faisant goûter la tarte qui se trouvait dans sa bouche. Ils commençaient à approfondir le baiser lorsqu'un raclement se fit entendre. Ils stoppèrent leurs gestes en souriant contre la bouche de l'autre sans savoir que c'était Hannah qui avait raclé sa gorge.

-Très bonne la tarte Booth.

-Dans ta bouche c'est meilleur.

Elle rougit et sourit avant de recommencer à parler.

-Booth à propos des bébés j'ai réfléchi et j'aimerais en avoir avec toi on se connaît depuis 7 ans. Mais anthropologiquement parlant je...

-Chut d'accord. Je suis content que tu veuilles fonder une famille mais il faut que tu cesses ton charabia scientifique.

Hannah était sous le choc ils étaient ensemble depuis deux semaines maxi et parlaient déjà bébé elle était brisée. Ils n'avaient plus parlé d'enfants depuis le jour où elle avait dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Mais il avait réussi à faire changer Brennan d'avis qui n'en voulait pas non plus. Et il n'avait même pas essayé avec elle.

Elle vit qu'ils avaient terminé de manger et partaient main dans la main. Elle paya l'addition et s'en alla.

* * *

**18h40 appartement de Seeley Booth.**

-Booth je te promets d'éviter de lui parler de ton sexe qui d'après moi est parfait...

-Sutout lorsqu'il est en toi.

-Booth...

Elle fut coupée par la sonnette d'entrée.

-C'est sûrement Angela.

Ils allèrent ouvrir Booth tenait Bones par la taille et ils ouvrirent.

Hannah étaient de l'autre côté de la porte une arme pointé sur le couple voyant qu'elle allait tiré, Booth plaça Bones derrière lui.

-Comment as-tu pu me quitter. Je t'aimais et tu l'a choisie.

-Et je ne regrette rien Hannah. J'aime Tempérance c'est tout tu ne peux rien y faire.

-Si.

Elle appuya sur la détente et toucha Booth à l'abdomen celui-ci s'écroula entraînant Bones dans sa chute. Celle-ci pleurait.

-Comment as-tu...

Elle ne pu finir sa phrase une seconde balle étant venue se loger dans son abdomen. Elle s'allongea aux côtés de Booth et lui prit la main. Le sang qui s'écoulait de leurs plaies se mêlaient à celui de l'autre tandis qu'ils commençaient à s'endormir Hannah était partie et Angela venait d'arriver. Elle monta les escaliers un sourire aux lèvres. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'elle découvrit ses amis qui baignaient dans leurs sang.

Elle contacta une ambulance en essayant de les garder en vie. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle entendit quelque chose puis elle se retourna et vit Brennan qui remuait les lèvres. Elle disait quelque chose sûrement le nom du tireur. Elle y prêta plus d'attention et découvrit le nom du tireur.

-Hannah? Elle avait bien comprit cette blonde c'était vengée d'eux. Elle comprimait la plaie de Booth et Brennan jusqu'à ce que les ambulances arrivent.

-Puis-je avoir leurs noms. Avait demandé un ambulancier.

-Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan.

-D'accord nous les transportons à l'hôpital.

-Ok je passe un coup de fil et j'arrive.

Elle s'éloigna et appela le directeur du Hoover.

-Cullen.

-Monsieur? Angéla Monténégro à l'appareil.

-Oui?

-Booth et Brennan ont été tiré dessus.

-Oh mon dieu. Quand?

-Pas quand mais par qui.

-...

-Hannah Burley.

-La petite...

-Non l'ex de Booth.

-Ils sont dans quelle hôpital?

-Le Melrose hospital.

-Ok.

-Vous venez?

-Non pas maintenant mais avant tout qui est ce qui vous l'a dit?

-Brennan me l'a dit pendant qu'elle se vidait de son sang.

-On l'a arrêté?

-Non.

-D'accord merci beaucoup et bonne soirée.

-De rien et bonne soirée à vous aussi.

Il raccrocha et après une vaste réflexion se saisit de son portable afin de contacter quelqu'un.

-Docteur Amiryah.

-Oui Penny c'est Edward...

**Hôpital Melrose, 19h20.**

Booth et Brennan venaient d'être conduits au bloc opératoire tandis qu'Angela faisait les cents pas dans la salle d'attente, donnant des maux de tête à Hodgins qui venait d'arriver.

-Calme toi Angie!

-Mais comment veux-tu que je me calme! S'énerva-t-elle. Mes amis sont dans une salle d'opération entre la vie et la mort à cause d'une blonde platine et tu veux que je me calme?

-Angela tu es stressée et moi aussi en plus ça fait du mal au bébé mais tu ne vas pas te rendre malade Brennan et Booth s'en voudraient s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

* * *

-Je sais Jack, mais...j'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent! Elle éclata en sanglots en se réfugiant dans les bras de son mari. Hodgins essayait de la consoler mais ses efforts étaient inutiles il la garda près de lui jusqu'à ce que deux docteurs arrivent en face d'eux.

-Bonsoir je suis le docteur Amiryah je m'occupais de l'agent Booth et voici mon confrère le docteur O'sullivan. Nous nous occupions de...

-Comment vont-ils? La coupa Angela.

-Je suis désolée mais ils sont...

-Nooooonnn! C'est impossible vous mentez je ne vous crois pas.

Elle pleurait accompagnée par son mari qui avait du mal à respirer tellement cela faisait mal de savoir ce duo de choc mort à cause de leur amour...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3.**

**POV de Cullen.**

Ce matin Angela venait de m'annoncer la mort de Brennan et Booth. Tout était calme au Hoover la plupart des agents avaient pris leurs matinée afin d'aller à l'enterrement de Brennan et Booth sauf moi. Je cachai la plus grande des vérités...

Depuis une semaine, Brennan et Booth s'étaient fait tirés dessus et depuis une semaine je cachais à tout leurs amis qu'ils étaient vivants et en bonne santé. Mais j'avais une bonne raison de le faire: Hannah.

Je songeai à comment les protéger lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

-Allô?

-Monsieur Cullen? C'est le docteur Addison Montgomery à l'appareil.

-Oui?

-Ils se sont réveillés et nous devons leur expliquer pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne peuvent pas sortir vous pouvez venir?

-J'arrive.

Je partis aussi rapidement que possible il fallait que je leur explique tout et en plus de cela je devais les aider dans un autre événement tragique...

Je me rendis donc à l'aérodrome et en arrivant là-bas, je demandais au pilote de m'emmener à Seattle. Arrivé à Seattle, je fus accueilli par une voiture venant de l'hôpital de Seattle Grace, je montai à l'intérieur et le chauffeur engagea la conversation.

-Alors que nous vaut le plaisir d'avoir un agent du F.B.I de Washington à...

-C'est top secret. Le coupai-je.

-Ok! Ou sinon une femme, des enfants?

-Ma femme s'appelle Héléna et j'ai deux filles Syriel et Willow. Et vous?

-Je suis veuf depuis deux ans mais j'ai une fille, Luna et un garçon Peter.

-Je suis désolé pour vous.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas je tient le coup pour mes enfants.

-Elle est morte comment? Si je peux me permettre.

-À la naissance de Peter il y a eu des complications et on ne pouvait pas les sauver tout les deux, donc elle s'est sacrifiée. On devait faire une césarienne mais comme elle était hémophile, elle n'a pas pu survivre.

-Je suis désolé pour vous.

Ensuite un silence pesant pris place dans la voiture jusqu'à l'hôpital. Je sortis de la voiture et me dirigeai vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour je cherche la chambre de Seeley Booth et Tempérance Brennan.

-Ils sont dans la chambre 404.

-Merci.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre indiquée et arrivé près la porte je me trouvai face à une jeune femme rousse qui me tendait la main afin que je la serre. Je lui serrai la main et je me présentai.

-Agent Cullen.

-Docteur Montgomery.

-Merci pour ce que vous faîtes.

-Vous n'avez pas à me remercier le docteur Brennan est ma petite sœur adoptive vous avez eu de la chance de me trouver avant que je démissionne.

-Ah bon vous allez démissionner!

-Ne parlons pas de ça maintenant nous devons aller les voir ils sont un peu perdus...

-D'accord.

Nous entrâmes dans la chambre. Brennan et Booth étaient enlacés sur le lit de Brennan.

-Bonjour Seeley, bonjour Dr Brennan.

-Bonjour chef.

-Bonjour monsieur.

-Chef on veut savoir pourquoi est-ce que l'on reste enfermés ici.

Je pris un profonde inspiration et commençai:

-Comme vous le savez Hannah a voulue vous tuer et sans Angela vous serez morts à l'heure qu'il est.

-Oui mais vous l'avez arrêté non?

-Non docteur Brennan nous n'avons pas pu.

-Et merde!

Booth et moi fûmes surpris du langage de Brennan et elle s'excusa.

-Mais il y a un petit détail. Aux yeux de tout le monde vous êtes morts jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve mademoiselle Burley.

-Ok. Firent-ils en cœur.

-Maintenant mademoiselle Montgomery vous pouvez dire ce que vous avez à leur dire.

**POV de Brennan.**

Ce nom Montgomery, ça me disait quelque chose mais je ne savais plus où est-ce que je l'avais entendue je le demandais donc à la jeune femme.

-Ne vous ai-je pas déjà vu quelque part.

-Touché...

-Coulé! Mais comment est-ce que...Addy!

-Tempe!

Booth se dégagea de moi afin que je puisse enlacer ma grande sœur. Nous pleurions tous les deux de joies puis elle se dégagea de moi afin de me parler son regard était triste donc je me disais que c'était grave.

-Addy qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Booth s'était rapproché de moi et m'encerclait la taille de ses bras.

-Tempe... quand Hannah t'a tiré dessus tu étais enceinte.

-Enceinte? Comment va le bébé?

-La balle a atteint ton utérus et...

-Non! C'est pas possible.

J'étais secouée par les pleurs et Booth aussi.

-Tempe la balle a traversé l'embryon et s'est logée dans ton utérus.

Booth qui pleurait autant que moi réussi à articuler:

-Vous avez réussi à l'enlever?

-Nous avons réussi à l'enlever mais...

-Mais quoi? Demandai-je.

-Il te sera difficile d'avoir un enfant Tempe je suis désolée.

Je pleurai dans les bras de Booth. Je me sentais très mal car même si au départ je ne me sentais pas apte à avoir un enfant, Parker en jouant avec lui avait réveillé en moi l'instinct maternel et le fait de savoir que je ne pourrais pas porter un petit être en moi m'a détruite.

Addy était sortie dehors accompagné de Cullen et ils nous avaient laissé seuls. Je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation mais Booth le fit à ma place.

-Désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour être parti en Afghanistan. Si j'étais resté je n'aurai pas rencontré Han...

-Je te l'interdis Booth! Si tu es parti c'était de ma faute. Je n'aurais pas du fuir. Booth si maintenant je ne peux plus enfanter c'est entièrement de ma faute.

-Bones le docteur Montgomery n'a pas dit ça elle a juste dit que ce sera difficile d'en avoir pas impossible...

-Et puis comme on est des lapins comme le dit Angela, on arrivera à avoir un mini Booth.

-Tu n'aimerais pas commencer maintenant?

-Booth!

-Ben quoi! On restera enfermé ici un bon moment donc autant tuer le temps.

-Donc pour toi je ne suis qu'un divertissement. Dis-je avec un air faussement étonné.

-Bien sûr que non tu es beaucoup plus que ça. Me dit-il en m'embrassant.

-Prouve le moi!

Il m'embrassa en remontant ma robe d'hôpital. Puis m'allongeant sur le lit il se plaça entre mes cuisses sans cesser de m'embrasser. Nous commençâmes à nous dévêtir et très rapidement nous étions nus.

Nous voulions aller lentement mais en se rappelant l'endroit où nous étions je le pressai et en quelques minutes, il me pénétra.

-Oh Booth!

Il commença ses va-et-vient mais nous n'eûmes pas le temps d'aller plus loin, un raclement se faisait entendre.

Lorsque nos yeux se dirigèrent vers la porte, nous essayâmes de ne pas rire devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Addy avait les yeux caché par la main de Cullen et la bouche grande ouverte comme Cullen.

-Euh...vous pouvez sortir s'il vous plaît?

-Ou...oui bien sûr. Dr Montgomery vous venez?

-B..bi...bien sûr allons nous en.

Ils firent marche arrière et sortirent de la chambre alors que Booth sortait de moi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

-Et bien je vais m'habiller.

-Non tu restes.

-M..mais...

J'attrapai ses fesses et rapprochai son bassin du mien remettant par la même occasion son membre au plus profond de moi.

Je poussai un gémissement qui ne laissa pas indifférent mon partenaire puis voyant qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas je commençais à faire des mouvements de bassin pour l'inciter à participer à nos ébats.

-Booth s'il te plaît ne me laisses pas m'exciter toute seule ou sinon je rappelle Sully.

-Jamais!

Il commença à faire des va-et-vient qui aurait pu être douloureux pour d'autre mais pas pour moi. Très vite nous fûmes frappés par un de ces orgasmes! Puis haletants et en sueur, nous nous allongeâmes sur mon lit d'hôpital.

Ayant repris son souffle il me demanda.

-Tempe est-ce que je t'ai fait mal?

-Non ça va j'aurai du mal à marcher pendant quelques temps mais ça va.

-Tempe pourquoi tu as parlé de Sully tout à l'heure?

-Sully était le seul à me donner plusieurs orgasmes en une soirée.

-Ah.

-Mais je crois que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de meilleur que lui.

-Ah bon?

-Oui Booth. Sully le faisait en me pénétrant et toi tu le fais rien qu'en m'embrassant.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Nous allions remettre ça lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était Cullen et Addy.

-On peut rentrer maintenant?

-Bien sûr! Lui cria Booth en riant.

Ils entrèrent tout les deux et n'osaient pas nous regarder.

-Addy, monsieur s'il vous plaît...

-On est désolés ma sœur mais c'est juste choquant de te voir avec Booth sur le point de...

-Il était déjà en moi Addy.

-Bones! Me réprimanda Booth.

-Quoi c'est ma sœur elle connaît tout sur moi.

-Mais ne lui parle pas de ça c'est gênant!

-Il a raison chérie ne me parle pas de ça.

-Désolée c'est juste qu'Angie me manque avec elle je lui racontais tout même les détails...

-Quoi! C'est vrai ça? S'écria Booth.

-Oui...

-Même quand je...

-Même là c'est mon préféré. Je le vis sourire.

-Tu lui as dit lorsqu'on l'a fait cinq fois?

-O...

-C'est bon! Coupa Cullen.

On se retourna vers lui et on plaça toute notre attention sur lui.

-Bon lorsque vous étiez «occupés», d'un commun accord le Dr Montgomery et moi avions décidé de vous laisser sortir dans deux jours sous un faux nom évidemment.

-D'accord. Avions nous dit Booth et moi en cœur.

-À présent vos noms sont Sahara et Pete Jameson. Vous êtes mariés depuis trois ans et vous êtes venus en vacances au Canada. Booth vous êtes pilote d'avion et Dr Brennan vous êtes hôtesse de l'air mais vous êtes tous les deux en congés depuis le décès de la mère de Booth.

-Ok. Pas de souci pour toi Sahara?

-Non et pour toi Pete?

-Avec toi jamais!

**POV d'Angela.**

J'étais derrière leurs cercueils avec les 'fouines' comme le disait Booth et Sweets fermait la marche. Nous étions tous en train de pleurer moi j'étais avec Hodgins qui pleurait aussi. C'était le jour le plus triste de ma vie. Plus de 'Bones on a une affaire!' ou de 'ne m'appelez pas Bones'. Ils étaient morts à peine ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments qu'ils avaient été tués par cette 'blonde platine'. Je voulais me laisser mourir j'avais tellement mal! Mais à chaque fois Hodgins et une petite voix qui ressemblait bizarrement à celle de Bren me disaient: «Je sais que tu souffres mais fait-le pour les jumeaux qui grandissent en toi en ce moment. Reste forte.»

Sans m'en rendre compte nous étions arrivés à l'emplacement réservé à leurs tombes qui à ma demande étaient côte à côte. Je commençais à dévisager tout le monde et je pus reconnaître Parker, l'agent Perrota, Gordon Gordon et Sul...

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là celui là! Je lâchai Hodgins afin de lui dire deux mots à cet agent de malheur lorsqu'une petite tête blonde se jeta sur moi.

-Angela! Mon papa et Dr Bones sont vraiment morts?

-Désolé Parker mais c'est la vérité.

Il se blottit contre moi et pleura tellement que ma robe en fut toute mouillée mais ce n'était pas grave.

-Parker veux-tu bien aller retrouver ta mère on va procéder au discours d'adieu et je dois aller faire mon discours.

-Bien sûr tata...oh pardon désolé...

-Ce n'est pas grave tu peux m'appeler tata mon grand.

Je me dirigeai donc vers la place réservé aux discours et commençai à parler.

«Bones et Booth étaient mes meilleurs amis...» je sanglotai. «Je les ais vu se détester au début de leur partenariat puis je les ais vu se rapprocher et enfin je les ais vu s'aimer comme des meilleurs amis.» Je ne racontai pas le début de leur relation amoureuse par respect. «Leur mort m'affecte autant que vous et c'est avec beaucoup de tristesse que je leur dit au revoir aujourd'hui. À Seeley et Tempérance mes meilleurs amis et le couple qui m'a donné du fil à retordre»

Beaucoup de gens firent des discours même Rebecca et bientôt ce fut le tour de Sully de faire le sien.

«Même si je suis parti, la mort de Tempérance m'affecte beaucoup, j'avoue que j'ai encore des sentiments pour elle, de très fort sentiments pour elle» Je bouillonnais sur place jusqu'à ce que la goutte d'eau déborde du vase à sa dernière phrase. «Et même si Seeley était mon meilleur ami, je n'oublierai jamais qu'il est responsable de la mort de ma Temp...

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Je lui avais mis une droite! Et je lui criai dessus.

«POUR QUI EST-CE QUE TU TE PRENDS ESPÈCE D'ENFOIRÉ. TU TE CASSES PENDANT 2 ANS ET QUAND TU TE RAMÈNES C'EST POUR INSULTER MON AMI! JE TE L'INTERDIS ET REFAIS LE DEVANT MOI, QUE TU SOIS AGENT OU PAS JE T'ÉCLATE TOUTES TES DENTS ET TE LES FAIS AVALER À LA PETITE CUILLÈRE. ET ENTRE NOUS TU PEUX DIRE TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX SAUF APPELER BRENNAN TA TEMPÉRANCE. ELLE NE T'A JAMAIS APPARTENU! Sur ce je te demanderai de bien vouloir quitter ce cimetière avant que je t'en colle une.

Il prit ses affaires et s'en alla et moi lorsque je fis face aux invités de l'enterrement, je me retrouvais face à des têtes ayant la bouche grande ouverte tout ce que je pus dire fus:

-Fallait bien lui montrer qu'il ne faut pas insulter les amis d'Angela Montenegro! Surtout lorsque celle-ci est enceinte jusqu'au cou.

Je me dirigeai vers la place où j'étais assise quelques minutes et je reposai ma tête sur l'épaule de Jack comme si de rien était.


	4. Chapter 4

Je suis désolée mais si je n'ai pas au moins une review par chapitre je vais supprimer ma fic car j'ai l'impression de l'écrire dans le vide et ça c'est tout sauf normal.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 4:**

**POV de narrateur.**

Bones et Booth allaient de mieux en mieux mais Addison ayant remarqué que la blessure de sa sœur s'était légèrement entrouverte après leurs séquence 'sexe', Addison leur avait conseillé de mettre de côté le sexe pendant un moment. Bien sûr cela était difficile pour eux d'avoir les mains autre part que sur le corps de leur partenaire, ils étaient installés sur le lit d'hôpital de Bones et discutaient avec Addison en sirotant un café.

-Dit Tempe tu te rappelles de Rick?

-Richard Castle?

-Oui!

-D'après les dernières infos il travaille avec le NYPD et écrit des romans. Dernièrement il écrit un best seller qui s'intitule Nikki Hard ou Heat...

-Tu es resté en contact avec lui? Il est toujours libre?

-Addy s'il te plaît il avait 20 ans et moi j'en avais 17.

-Ouais mais il était pas mal.

Booth était très gêné d'entendre parler des anciennes conquêtes de sa petite amie mais ne laissait rien paraître. Au lieu de ça il enfouissait sa tête dans son cou afin de humer son parfum et lui tenait la taille pendant que la discussion entre les deux jeunes femmes continuaient.

-Alors Tempe qui est le meilleur au lit?

Booth se redressa soudainement afin d'entendre la réponse de sa petite amie. Elle ne se fit pas attendre.

-Et bien...déjà le caleçon le mieux rempli est celui de S...

Il se leva brusquement.

-Tempe tu compares les 'engins' de tes conquêtes?

-Je ne compares que ceux qui sont dignes d'être comparés...

-...

-Tempe je crois que je vais te laisser discuter de ça avec lui.

Addison partit embarrassée d'être coupable dans ce conflit.

-Booth...

-Sully est mieux...fourni que moi?

Comprenant ce qui le tracassait elle esquissa un sourire et voulut l'emprisonner dans ses bras mais il se dégagea en reculant. Elle n'abandonna pas et bientôt il fut emprisonné entre un mur froid et le corps chaud de sa partenaire.

-Tu n'as pas à être jaloux mon chaton!

Il déglutit difficilement.

-Ton...ton chaton?

Elle fit la sourde oreille et continua:

-Tu sais à qui revient la première place du mieux fourni en matière de pénis? Dit-elle en englobant celui de son partenaire de sa paume chaude.

Sentant sa main chaude sur son sexe, Booth décida de jouer le jeu en comprenant ce qu'elle allait dire tout à l'heure.

-J'en ai aucune idée mais tu pourrais m'aider?

-Il est grand, brun plutôt beau-gosse et il s'appelle comment encore...à oui Seeley Joseph Booth tu le connais?

-Je crois que non mais il à l'air sympa!

-C'est toi qui le dit il est énervant mais il sais me faire grimper au rideaux.

-J'aimerai le rencontrer un jour.

Elle décida de stopper le jeu.

-Seeley je suis désolée...

-C'est moi qui suis désolé j'aurai du attendre la fin de ta phrase au lieu de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

-Oui mais nous sommes coupables Addy et moi, si nous n'avons pas parlé de cela devant toi tu n'aurais pas mal pris les choses.

-Écoute Bones je n'aurai pas du être aussi jaloux c'est vrai que t'entendre dire qu'un certain...

-Anthropologiquement ta jalousie est normale tu ne supportes pas d'entendre...

-C'est bon j'ai compris.

Avant qu'elle ne recommence son débat anthropologique, il voulut sceller ses lèvres d'un baiser mais embrassa une...main? Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé afin d'apprécier le baiser et aperçut une tête rousse.

-Pas de ça.

-Pourquoi? Demandèrent-ils en cœur.

-Je vous connais depuis quelques jours et je sais que lorsque vous vous réconciliez après une dispute c'est souvent avec une scène de cul! Et Tempe si tu veux enfanter le plus rapidement possible tu dois laisser ton utérus cicatriser et le sperme de Booth pourrait...

-Je crois qu'ils ont compris Dr Montgomery. Intervint Cullen.

Ils se tournèrent vers le directeur du FBI.

-Merci de votre attention. Comme vous le savez vous devez partir pour le Canada en tant que monsieur et madame Jameson.

-Oui et...

-Vous partez ce soir.

-Ah bon je croyais qu'on attendait jusqu'à lundi matin.

-Oui mais nous nous inquiétons au sujet de mademoiselle Burley. Elle a disparu de la circulation. À son travail, on a appris qu'elle avait démissionné depuis deux mois. Nous avons fouillé son appartement et tous ses vêtements avaient disparus...

-Ok donc si on résume tout Hannah est portée disparue et nous on doit s'enfuir.

-Votre intelligence me surpasse docteur Brennan! Se moqua Cullen.

Elle allait répliquer mais Booth appuya légèrement sur son épaule ce qui la fit taire.

-Mais ce n'est pas un peu dangereux Bones n'est pas vraiment remise de l'opération.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas agent Booth, intervint Addison, j'ai une demeure au Canada qui est à proximité de la maison où vous serez donc je pourrez venir voir vos blessures et suivre la cicatrisation.

-Ok bon et bien à ce soir chef.

-Passez une bonne journée et désolé pour la blague docteur Brennan c'est juste que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de faire cette remarque.

-Je n'accepte pas vos excuses mais je ferais comme si de rien était pour mon Seeley. Dit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait utilisée un adjectif possessif.

Elle était vraiment vexée que l'on s'en prenne à son intelligence de cette façon pour elle c'était inadmissible surtout de la part de quelqu'un qu'elle n'appréciait guère.

**Quelque part à Washington...**

Les paroles de _In my veins _de _Andrew Belle _résonnaient dans la sombre pièce. Un homme, Sully, chantait avec la musique en buvant son troisième verre de tequila:

Nothin' goes as planned.

Everything will break.

People say goodbye.

In their own special way.

All that you rely on

And all that you can fake

Will leave you in the morning

But find you in the day...

Il continuait de fredonner la chanson alors que la bouteille se vidait dans son estomac bientôt il arriva à la fin de la chanson, en versant quelques larmes:

Oh you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out.

Oh you're all I taste

At night inside of my mouth.

Oh you ran away

Cause I am not what you found.

Oh you're in my veins

And I cannot get you out...

No I cannot get you...

Il lança sa bouteille qui heurta le mur en face de lui et pleura en murmurant:

-J'aurai dû...t'emmener avec...moi...mais...tout ce qui t'intéressait...c'était Seeley...j'aurai dû me...battre pour toi...afin de gagner ton...cœur...même s'il appartenait déjà...à Seeley.

Il sanglotait et après des derniers murmures s'endormit.

**Chez les Hodgins.**

-Bébé comment vas tu?

-Je suis détruite! Disait Angela en enlaçant son mari. J'aurai aimé venir beaucoup plus rapidement afin d'avoir une chance de les sauver mais je n'ai pas pu.

-Je sais que tu te sens coupable ma Ange mais ce n'est pas de ta faute tu n'aurai rien pu faire.

-Si j'aurai pu, j'aurai pu rencontrer Hannah pendant la montée en ascenseur, j'aurai pu l'arrêter.

-Vu ton état tu n'aurais rien pu faire à part mettre ta vie et celle des bébés en danger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci pour vos mots cela me donne envie de continuer et pour infos je poserai sûrement en fin de semaine à chaque fois mais j'en suis pas sûr car non seulement c'est la rentrée mais en plus je suis sur une autre histoire en ce moment donc ne soyez pas étonné de mon retard.**

**BBCB: j'aime beaucoup le fait que tu te sois manifestée sur ton intérêt pour ma fic cela me touche tellement que si tu étais en face de moi je t'enlacerais immédiatement!**

**Chapitre 5.**

**19 heures toit du Seattle Grace.**

-Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée Cullen.

-Oui docteur Brennan j'ai tout vérifié, je ne suis pas débile...

«Cela reste encore à vérifier.» Avait pensé Bones. À cette pensée elle ne put esquisser un sourire que Booth remarqua.

-Rien...

-Suis-je la cause de ce sourire radieux. Demandait-il d'un sourire charmeur.

-Mmm laisse moi réfléchir. Dit-elle en prenant un air de réfléxion.

-...Alors.

-Je ne suis pas sûr c'est en rapport avec toi mais précisément avec mini-... Dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-You're such a tease!

-And you like it.

-Yes and I love you too and I adore you're vagina.

-Booth!

-Appelez-moi Seeley docteur Montgomery après tout je suis votre beau-frère.

-Bien sûr Seeley bon ce que je voulais vous dire est que Mr Cullen et moi comprenons très bien l'anglais n'est ce pas monsieur?

-Sans aucun doute chère Addison.

-Désolé chef/monsieur. S'étaient-ils excusés simultanément.

-Bon c'est oublié je vous pardonne pour cette fois...Ah oui j'allais oublier vos papiers d'identité.

-Oui!

Ils les tendit leurs papiers d'identité.

-Quoi! 39 ans vous avez fait exprès de me faire vieillir monsieur!

Addison était morte de rire par l'attitude de sa 'sœur'.

-Mais...

Bones ne put que rire vis-à-vis de l'attitude gênée du directeur du FBI.

-Je me fous de vous! Booth tu as vu il est tombé dans le panneau!

Seeley se mit à rire lui aussi seul le directeur les regardait d'un œil strict. L'agent du FBI rencontra les yeux de son chef et s'arrêta de rire en pinçant légèrement l'épaule de sa compagne et celle-ci comprit qu'elle devait se calmer. Mais dès qu'elle tourna sa tête vers le directeur, elle s'engouffra dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Excusez-moi...mais...fallait..vraiment que je la sorte...celle-là.

Cullen esquissa un sourire malgré lui. C'est vrai, cette jeune femme qu'il avait connu froide et arrogante avait changé et était devenue une femme rayonnante et croquant la vie à pleines dents. Il était heureux d'être en partie la cause de ce bouleversement émotionnel car s'il n'avait pas demandé à être en liaison avec le Jeffersonian, ce couple qui était heureux et se tenait devant lui ne se serait jamais rencontré. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Addison le regarda et lui dit:

-Merci.

-Pourquoi?

-Merci de ne pas les avoir séparé. D'avoir laissé Tempe et Booth ensemble.

-De rien mais je n'y suis pour rien.

-Cullen avant sa rencontre avec Booth ma sœur était comme un zombie qui ne vivait que pour son travail, elle était insociable et sans cœur depuis la disparition de ses parents biologiques et puis il y a eu notre rencontre. Elle était heureuse d'avoir une grande sœur avec qui tout partager mais je savais que derrière ce mur de joie se cachait un mur de tristesse ce même mur de tristesse qui s'est élargi lorsque notre père adoptif l'a...lorsque notre père adoptif l'a violée.

-Oh mon dieu...

-Mais aujourd'hui ce mur a partiellement disparu du moins une très grande partie et tout cela grâce à B...grâce à Seeley. Finit-elle en ignorant sa remarque.

-Je suis heureux d'avoir pu contribuer à son épanouissement.

Le fait d'avoir raconté ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Cullen avait ravivé d'anciens souvenirs qu'elle voulait enterré plus précisément celui du viol de Tempe.

**Flashback.**

_C'était un mercredi après-midi, Addison était devant son campus. La jeune femme venait de fêter ses dix-neuf ans et se prenait pour la grande sœur du docteur Brennan qui à cette époque n'avait que 17 ans. Elle avait emménagé dans un appartement depuis peu et était partie du foyer dans lequel elle avait été placé depuis la mort du Capitaine son père et de BeeZee sa mère lors d'un crash six mois auparavant. Depuis leurs morts elle était restée solitaire jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Tempe. Justement son téléphone sonna. Elle le saisit et découvrit que c'était Tempe qui l'appelait. «en parlant du loup» se dit elle. Elle décrocha._

_-Allô? _

_-Addy? C'est Tempe. Sa voix était tremblante et elle reniflait._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a chérie. S'inquiéta Addy._

_-Addy il..il...il..m'a vi..il m'a violée. Dit elle en éclatant en sanglots. Viens j'ai peur je t'en supplie._

_-J'arrive cache-toi et reste où tu es je viens._

_-Addy dépêche-toi ils veulent recommencer. Dit Tempe en pleurant de plus belle._

_«Oh mon dieu ils sont plusieurs.» Se dit la jeune rousse terrifiée._

_-J'arrive il me reste cinq minutes de chemin et je serais là aies confiance..._

_Elle raccrocha, rangea son sac de sorte qu'il ne la gêne pas et se mit à courir. Elle courut comme si ça vie en dépendait elle avait les joues rougies par la chaleur et le cœur qui battait tellement vite qu'on l'entendrait jusqu'à Philadelphie. Elle arriva deux minutes plus tard devant la maison de son père adoptif. Elle en fit le tour entra dans le garage et se saisit d'une hache puis elle s'avança lentement vers la porte arrière. «Que dieu me pardonne et me protège.» Elle pénétra silencieusement dans la cuisine se saisit d'un couteau et se remit en marche. Elle entendit des cris._

_-Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça! Lâchez-moi._

_Elle put identifier la voix comme étant celle de sa sœur. Elle accéléra le pas. Plus elle s'avançait plus elle trouvait ces cris atroces. Bientôt elle atteignit la chambre de sa sœur. La porte était entrouverte et elle pouvait voir son père adoptif et un homme qui tenaient Tempérance et tentaient une pénétration vaginale à deux. Sans plus attendre elle ouvrit la porte et brandit son hache. Elle la laissa retomber et celle-ci s'abattit entre le cou de son père adoptif et son épaule sectionnant la jugulaire. Puis elle laissa tomber le manche et se saisit de l'homme qui était en face d'elle. Celui-ci qui était surpris ne se défendit pas et il reçu un coup de couteau dans l'œil. _

_Addison était recouverte de sang mais elle courra enlacer sa sœur qui était assise et dénudé et pleurait._

_-Chut c'est fini Tempe._

_-Addy tu les a tués._

_-Oui mais c'était de la légitime défense. Ils allaient te violer et je t'ai sauvé._

_-Merci._

_-Il n'y a pas de quoi. Tu es ma sœur et je t'aime. Jamais je ne t'aurai laissée dans ce genre de problème._

_Elle pleurèrent toutes les deux._

_-Tempe il va falloir appeler la police. Je suis désolée d'être partie en te laissant avec ce salopard!_

_-Oui bien sûr on va le faire. Et ce n'était pas de ta faute tu es grande maintenant tu ne peux rien faire._

_-Si Tempe tu vas venir vivre avec moi..._

_Quelque temps plus tard elles vivaient ensemble jusqu'à ce que Tempérance dût partir à Washington afin de poursuivre son doctorat dans le Jeffersonian._

**Fin de flashback.**

-Addy qu'est ce qu'il y a? L'avait retiré Tempe de ses pensées.

-Rien...

-Tu es sûre?

-Oui ça va je te dirais si il y avait quelque chose.

-D'accord. Fit Bones pas vraiment convaincue.

Elle dut arrêter son interrogatoire car l'hélicoptère qui devait les emmener au Canada arriva.

-Eloignez-vous de la piste! Avait crié Cullen.

Ils s'éloignèrent de la piste et attendirent que l'hélicoptère atterrisse et que le moteur éteigne le moteur.

Bientôt ils étaient tous entassés à côté de l'hélicoptère et discutaient.

-Doug tu les emmène à Toronto dans le chalet où avait résidé les agents Murphy et Sanchez. Booth il y a assez de provisions pour tenir deux semaines et une voiture à votre disposition.

-Ok! Avait répondu le pilote.

-Elle est comment la voiture. Avait demandé Booth.

-C'est une lamborgini.

-Ouah tu as entendu ça Bones une lamborgini!

-On pourrait la baptiser. Avait chuchoté Bones à Booth.

En entendant cette phrase, Booth ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un début d'érection.

-Si tu continues comme ça il va falloir que tu me soulages et tu n'es pas encore apte pour ça.

-Je n'es pas besoin de mon vagin pour te satisfaire Booth ma bouche et mon postérieur sont strictement suffisants.

-Tu auras ma mort!

-Il n'y a pas que ta mort que j'aurais mais aussi mini-Booth. Avait-elle dit en mordillant son oreille.

Elle esquissa un sourire et s'éloigna de lui afin de monter dans l'hélicoptère. Elle enlaça sa sœur qui ne venait pas immédiatement et elle fit un signe de tête à Cullen avant de monter dans l'hélicoptère. -Tu viens Booth?

-J'arrive. Au revoir chef. Addison.

-Au revoir Booth.

-Au revoir Seeley.

Il monta dans l'hélicoptère et s'installa auprès de Bones, qui, profitant de l'occasion reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son... de son quoi? Compagnon, petit-ami, futur mari? Futur mari? Avait-elle envie de se marier? Elle ne sait pas peut-être... surtout avec Booth. Le futur père de ses enfants.

Bon pour lui, se sera son petit-ami.

Donc, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et enlaça leurs doigts ensemble.

-Une vie de merde commence Bones.

-Ce ne sera pas vraiment une vie d'excréments Booth! Et si pendant ce court laps de temps je retombais enceinte?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bones. Je crois que tu sens comme si tu trahissais la mémoire de notre enfant si jamais tu menais une grossesse à terme mais ce ne sera pas le cas tu me comprends?

-Oui je sais mais j'ai peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur Booth.

-Hey! Dit il en relevant son menton. Tu es plus à la hauteur d'être une mère géniale que tu l'es d'être anthropologue.

-Oui mais...

-Il n'y a pas de mais Bones. Nous avons perdus le bébé et c'est peut-être parce qu'il ne devait pas exister mais les autres que nous aurons, eux seront destinés à vivre.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Ils s'envolèrent vers le Canada en se murmurant des mots doux.

**Washington D.C.**

-Bonjour Mr Hacker.

-Bonjour Mr Sullivan que me vaut votre visite?

-J'aimerais savoir si je peux avoir un poste au sein du FBI.

-Je vais vérifier et je vous rappelle cet après midi.

-D'accord. Au revoir.

-Au revoir.


	7. Chapter 7

**Merci Maeva et je ne pense pas intégrer Castle car c'est juste un personnage plus que secondaire mais par contre je sais pas si je devrais le mettre en crossover Private Practice car il y a Addison Montgomery qui elle est un personnage important car elle aidera Bones qui dans cette fiction est sa sœur.**

**Chapitre 8.**

**Canada we are there.**

«Enfin arrivé.» Se dit Booth. Ils étaient enfin arrivé au Canada. L'hélicoptère venait d'atterrir devant leur résidence. Bones quant à elle dormait contre lui profondément. Il voulait la réveiller mais en voyant son visage si paisible, il décida de la porter.

«Oh punaise mon dos!» Se dit il intérieurement.

-Josh c'est ça?

-Non moi c'est Doug! Rectifia le pilote.

-Bon Doug peu importe emmenez nos valises à l'intérieur je me charge d'allonger Bones quelque part. Lorsque vous les aurez déposés à l'intérieur vous pourrez disposer.

-Ok! S'était exclamé Doug.

Booth descendit de l'hélicoptère avec Bones dans ses bras. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée avec 'Josh' sur ces talons.

Il entra dans la maison et se dirigea vers l'escalier menant aux chambres. Il rejoignit la première chambre.

-Pas mal! Alors là pas mal du tout! Cria-t-il un peu trop fort réveillant la jeune femme qui se tenait dans ses bras.

Elle se tortilla un peu dans les bras de Booth manquant de tomber par terre.

-Bon sang! Qu'est ce que je fais là? Demanda-t-elle la voix endormie.

-Alors comment vas ma marmotte préférée?

-Seeley je t'en supplie pas de «ma marmotte».

-Pourquoi, c'est tout chou!

-Justement! C'est trop chou et je ne peux pas te remercier comme il se doit!

-Mais Bones il n'y a pas que le sexe pour dire merci.

-Tu es sûre car anthropologiquement parlant les hommes aiment bien être remerciés par une partie de jambes en l'air!

-Bones mais n'importe quoi! Si vraiment tous les hommes étaient comme ça, tu serais dans mon lit depuis longtemps!

-Booth repose-moi!

Il remarqua qu'elle était toujours dans ses bras mais il refusa de la laisser descendre.

-Mais pourquoi? Est ce que madame Booth n'aime pas être dans les bras de son homme.

Tempe ne l'avouerait jamais mais ce surnom la faisait mouiller plus qu'autre chose. Avoir le membre de son 'mari' en elle.

-Mmm! Avait-elle gémit en pensant à cette idée monsieur et madame Booth!

-J'espère que c'est moi qui te fait gémir comme ça!

-Non c'est mon chien! Avait-elle dit.

-Mais bien sûr et moi je suis le pape Jean Paul II.

-Pourquoi pas?

-Tu vas me le payer petite effrontée! Dit il avant de la lancer sur le lit et de la rejoindre afin de la chatouiller.

-Booth...Seeley lâche moi...s'il te plaît...arrête...je te donnerai tout...ce..que tu veux.

Il arrêta ses chatouilles et regarda dans ces yeux d'un bleu-vert-gris profond.

-Vraiment? Il avait parlé d'une voix rauque et l'emprisonnait de son corps et de ses bras.

-Qu..qu'est ce que tu veux? Avait-elle demandé en regardant ces yeux qui la faisait sentir aimée et voulue.

-Tempérance Brennan voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme?

-Qu.. quoi?

«Et bien on va jouer le grand jeu!» Se dit-il.

-Joy Keennan veux tu me faire l'honneur de devenir ma...

-Oui..oui je veux être ta femme s'il te faut ce truc en papier pour te prouver que je suis là et que je ne partirai pas alors oui j'accepte d'être ta femme.

* * *

**Quelque part...**

Après avoir tué Booth et Brennan, Hannah était partie des États-Unis et c'était réfugiée à Montréal dans l'une de ses maisons de vacances. Pour l'instant tout se passait bien. Aujourd'hui elle allait avoir de nouveaux voisins d'après les ragots du quartier c'était monsieur et madame Jameson...

* * *

**A Washington.**

-Alors comme ça on embête maman hein?

-Oui Aurore et Améthys n'arrêtent pas. Fit-semblant de pleurnicher Angela tandis que son époux embrassait son ventre prêt à exploser.

-Chérie?

-Mmh?

-Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on est plus d'enfant que ceux-là après?

-Bien sûr que oui! Un petit Hodgins qui ne m'emmerdera pas comme son père!

-Mais non il sera aussi gentil que nos deux autres merveilles!

-Jack Hodgins tu es l'homme qu'il me fallait.

-Et toi tu es la femme qui me fait cauchemarder.

Elle le tapa à l'épaule avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

* * *

**Bureau de Hacker.**

-En liaison avec le Jeffersonian! Hurla Sully.

-Oui qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Mais ils me détestent tous!

-Et alors? Nous ne travaillons pas pour avoir des amis ok? Ou sinon vous êtes viré.

-Bon d'accord..

Sully partit en se disant «Merde je ne vais pas passer une semaine avec cette baleine, son cure-dent et les autres trucs. À part Camille j'aimerais bien me la faire un de ses quatre.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci de lire ma fic. Cela me touche beaucoup de voir le nombre de reviews augmenter de jour en jour.  
**

**Maeva: ils ne savent pas que Hannah a une maison au Canada et oui Sully va en baver.**

**Chapitre**** 8.**

Le lendemain matin Hannah Burley voulait rencontrer ses nouveaux voisins, elle se prépara et sortit dehors avec un gâteau au chocolat fait la veille et frappa à la porte 5 minutes plus tard personne ne lui avait ouvert. Elle en conclus que les nouveaux venus étaient partis de bonne heure. Elle rentra donc chez elle . Booth et Brennan étaient partis faire leur footing quotidien et rentrèrent 5 minutes après la visite d'Hannah. En passant devant la maison de la blonde, le couple remarqua sa voiture qui leur était familière mais ils ne savaient plus pourquoi.

_Arrivés chez eux._

"Booth! Je vais prendre une douche.  
- Pourrais - je me joindre a toi ?  
- Je ne pense pas très cher...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Tu ne sais pas te contenir quand je suis nue."

La jeune femme monta à l'étage seule laissant son futur mari tout seul.

À l'extérieur.

Pendant ce temps là dehors une voiture s'arrêta et Addy en sortis  
"Les Jameson sont absent j'ai voulus allez les voir mais ils n'étais pas la  
-je venais voir ma petite sœur elle vient de se faire opérer.  
-ha d'accord . Au fait je m'appelle Hannah et vous ?  
- Addidon lui dit elle en souriant.

-Bon et bien je suis ravie d'avoir pu parler à au moins une des personnes de l'entourage des Jameson.

-Et moi je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance.

-J'espère que l'on pourra se revoir.

-Bien sûr. bon et bien au revoir Hannah.

-Au revoir Addison.

Addison sourit à la jeune femme avant de rejoindre les "Jameson." Elle frappa à la porte et fut accueillie par son beau-frère. Hannah qui était debout en face de chez elle ne put voir le visage de Booth qui était caché par celui de la jeune femme rousse.

-Alors? Comment allez vous Tempe et toi?

-Et bien ma blessure ne me fait plus souffrir. Celle de "madame Booth" non plus.

-Attends! Rembobine la cassette. Tu as bien dit Madame Booth?

-Heu...

-Addy! Avait crié Tempe derrière Booth. Mais entre voyons.

Booth s'écarta de l'entrée laissant sa future belle-sœur entrer.

-Bonjour ma chérie. Je suis venue voir ta blessure.

-Ok! Je vais m'allonger sur le canapé.

Elle partit laissant les deux amours de sa vie tout seuls.

-Alors Seeley...

-Je veux que ce soit Bones qui t'explique si cela ne te dérange pas.

-Ok. Bon allons voir cette blessure.

Elle se dirigea dans le salon Booth sur ses talons. Elle fit un sourie à Bones qui le lui rendit et s'installa près d' examina la blessure

-D'après l'échographie, ton utérus est presque refermé et ta blessure abdominale est presque plus visible alors quand comptais-tu me dire que tu allais te marier? Comment t'a t-il demandé en mariage ?  
-Il m'a appelé Joy Keennan quand il m'a demandé en mariage ... C'est cicatrisé ? Quand pourrais-je avoir des enfants ?  
- Très bientôt ne t'inquiète pas d'ici la fin de la semaine prochaine vous pourrez avoir des ébats sexuels petite sœur.

La jeune brune regarda son future époux tout en souriant son désir d'être mère étais grand mais il y avais un énorme vide en elle il lui manquait sa "sweetie" elle ne se sentait pas entière sans son Angela . Elle se demandait si elle reverrait sa meilleure amie un jour.

**Pendant ce temps à D.C.**

-Dr Saroyan? Ici l'agent Sullivan on a un nouveau cas.

-Ok on arrive. C'est où?

-Lizzie park au 22ème arrondissement.

-Ok!

Il raccrocha alors que la jeune afro-américaine parlait seule dans son bureau.

-Putain ce qu'il m'énerve ce fils de pute!

Elle sortit de son bureau et cria dans le labo:

-On a une affaire!

Hodgins, Angela, Vincent, Wendell et Daisy arrivèrent en face d'elle en un temps record.

-Bon les amis je...Camille fut coupée par Angela qui avait levé innocemment la main.

-Suis je obligée de venir.

-Non cela ne sera pas utile.

-Super merci Cam je retourne dans mon bureau.

La jeune femme enceinte fit un petit baiser à son mari et se dandinant comme un canard elle rejoignit le bureau de sa meilleure amie "décédée".

Pendant ce temps Camille faisait un petit discours pas très élogieux envers Sully.

-Alors comme je le disais nous saurons obligés de travailler avec l'agent spécial Sullivan que nous n'apprécions guère mais j'ai quelque modifications à faire. Daisy vous serez l'anthropologue en liaison avec le FBI et Vincent son assistant.

-C'est tout? Avait demandé Daisy.

-Oui.

-Bon et bien Hodgins, Camille on y va. Avait dit Daisy.

**Scène de crime.**

-Alors la victime est de type caucasienne, son sternum est brisé elle a une entaille au sommet du crâne. Son pelvis indique qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une femme n'ayant pas d'enfant. Voila c'est tout je pense que je pourrai donner plus de détails au labo. Examina Daisy.

-Moi j'ai trouvé des sarcophagidae. Donc la mort remonte sûrement à trois mois. Mais il y aura plus de détails au labo. Intervint Hodgins plus aussi excité qu'avant.

-J'ai parlé aux...Avait tenté Sully.

-Les enfants on doit y aller. Coupa Camille.

**Jefferson.**

Camille était sur la plate-forme en train d'examiner les tissus morts en enregistrant ses conclusions.

-La victime a été violée d'après les tissus vaginaux. Sous ses ongles se trouve de l'ADN. Preuve qu'elle s'est défendue. Je procède au nettoyage des os et le squelette sera tout à vous mademoiselle Wick.

-Merci Camille. Cependant j'ai un requête à faire...

-Oui. Je vous écoute.

J'aimerais savoir si je pourrais occuper le bureau de...

-Non! Non! Non! Avait-crié Ange. Tu n'occuperas pas le bureau de Tempe tu m'entends.

-Non mais...

-Non tu...

-BON SANG ANGELA ÉCOUTE MOI! Avait crié Daisy. Je ne veux pas du bureau de Tempe. Je demandais l'utilisation de celui de Walter. Je ne suis pas comme cela. J'aimais Tempe et jamais je ne lui ferais ça même si elle n'est plus là.

Daisy avait ensuite couru vers son bureau en pleurant. La mort de son mentor l'avait tellement ébranlé qu'elle avait rompu avec son "Lancelot."

* * *

**Voilà pour notre 9ème chapitre nous espèrons qu'il vous a plu. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre** 9:

-Et si je te disais que dans quarante ou cinquante ans je ressentirai la même chose?

Bones était en face de lui le regard dans le vide. Et si elle avait dit oui? Ils ne seraient pas au Canada à se cacher de Hannah.

* * *

Elle se réveilla et sourit en voyant le visage de son amant à quelques centimètres du sien.

-Salut...Dit-elle.

-Bonjour. Lui répondit-il.

-Booth?

-Mmmh?

-Tu te rends compte qu'un mot peut changer une vie. Si je t'avais dit oui, lorsque nous étions devant le Hoover, en ce moment nous serions sûrement en train de faire l'amour dans ton appartement ou le mien. Son visage si serein affichait à présent une pointe de tristesse elle abaissa sa tête que Booth s'empressa de relever en la tenant par le menton.

-Hey! Ne culpabilise pas je ne suis pas non plus innocent. J'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs et l'une a été de ne pas avoir tenté de te retenir mais d'être aller me réfugier dans les bras d'une autre et d'un côté je suis heureux d'avoir fait ça car cela t'a permit de te rendre compte de tes sentiments pour moi mais d'un autre côté j'en suis désolé car je t'ai fais souffrir.

-Booth quiero que hacer el amor contigo.

-Tu sais que je n'ai pas appris l'espagnol?

-我要你爱我

-...

Pour tout réponse la jeune femme se redressa et se mit à califourchon sur Booth.

-Bones ta blessure?

-Du calme chaton aujourd'hui on ne jouera pas avec mon vagin!

Pour toute réponse Booth se redressa et l'embrassa passionnément en y mettant tout la passion qu'il avait accumulé durant leur abstinence.

Booth qui dormait en boxer ne resta pas longtemps habillé et fut très vite nu son érection à l'air quant à Brennan qui elle dormait avec un jogging mit plus de temps à se retrouver en tenue d'Eve. Lorsqu'elle eut dégrafé son soutien gorge, Booth ne pus retenir:

-Putain ce que vous m'avez manqué! Avant de fendre sur les seins de sa compagne en les comblant de sa bouche et de ses mains.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit ses tétons durcir sous les assauts de son homme. Elle sentit les mains de Booth descendre vers son entre jambe mais elle l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Il releva la tête vers elle en l'interrogeant du regard.

-Booth, j'ai dit on ne joue pas avec mon vagin. Réussit elle à articuler malgré tout le désir qui émanait d'elle et avait besoin d'être comblé. Booth esquissa un sourire avant de la soulever et de lui enlever son string rouge en dentelle qu'il aimait bien. Il malaxa ensuite délicatement les fesses rebondies de la jeune femme et avant de la pénétrer lui demanda:

-Tu es prête?

Pour seule réponse, elle s'empala sur ce membre fièrement dressé et commença à se mouvoir sur lui. Il participa également à ses coups de reins et en agrippant ses fesses, il se mouvait également en elle.

-Mmmh Booooth! Gémit-elle les joues rougies de passion. Elle accéléra la cadence tout en gémissant et en se rapprochant de l'extase.

Très vite ils furent tout les deux secoués par l'orgasme du siècle! Puis après avoir à peu près repris leurs souffles, Brennan dit un peu essoufflée:

-C'est le meilleur coït anal...que j'ai eu...de toute ma vie. À vrai dire...je crois...que..tu excelles...dans tout..les..domaines..de nature..sexuelle.

**Pendant leurs ébats sexuels...**

Hannah était revenue voir si elle pouvait faire la connaissance des Jameson. Elle avait préparé une quiche aux 4 fromages afin de le leur donner sans se rendre compte des gémissements de Brennan. Elle frappa de nouveau mais le son qu'elle produisait se mêlait au grincement du lit. "Bon sang! Ils sont sourds ou quoi!" Se fâcha la jeune blonde. Elle décida de s'en aller au moment où Booth se soulageait en Brennan.

**De retour dans la chambre des "Booth".**

Booth tenait fermement Brennan par la taille tandis qu'elle se débattait.

-Seeley non! Je ne veux pas qu'on se douche ensemble en plus je me suis déjà douchée.

-Allez Tempe s'il te plaît?

-Non et si tu continues, tu seras privé de sexe pour le restant de l'année!

-Vraiment?

-Oui!

Booth savait qu'elle mentait mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit.

-Bon d'accord.

-C'est bien que tu sois raisonnable. Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que tu te douches.

Elle l'embrassa et voulut sortir de la chambre lorsqu'elle fut retenue par le poignet. Booth l'attira ensuite dans ses bras pour un baiser passionné qu'ils durent rompre à cause du manque d'air.

-Allez! Va te doucher.

-D'accord maman! Dit-il pour l'embêter.

Elle partit préparer à manger et une demie-heure plus tard, ils avaient mangé et se préparaient à sortir.

**A Washington D.C.**

-Hodgins?!

-Angie? Où es-tu?

-Jack je suis dans la cuisine.

Jack se dirigea vers la cuisine et se retint de ne pas pouffer lorsqu'il vit Angela par terre essayant de se lever.

-Bordel tu viens m'aider oui ou merde!

La jeune femme était allongée sur le sol et tournait de tous les sens en essayant de se lever.

-Tout ça est de ta faute Hodgins! Tu n'avais cas à pas me toucher!

-Que je sache c'est toi qui m'a demandé de te faire un bébé. Dit-il un sourire à la commissure des lèvres.

-Jack je t'ai demandé UN bébé pas DEUX bébés.

Il était hilare devant sa femme mais l'aida tout de même à se lever. Elle l'agrippa un peu trop fort plantant ses ongles dans la chair du père de ses enfants.

-Aïe! S'écria t-il.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est que le début.

Il grimaça à cette constatation.

-Bon si on allait dormir.

-Tu n'as pas faim?

-Non ne t'inquiète pas ma Angie je n'ai pas faim je suis juste fatigué..

-Jack! Je te plains! Va te doucher je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

-Cela veut dire sexe sous la douche?

-Je suis enceinte de six mois je suis immense comme une baleine et tu veux que l'on fasse l'amour?

Elle le regarda changer d'expression et devenir un peu gêné. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Mais non je rigole Jack. Je vais voir si les deux princesses acceptent que papa et maman fassent des galipettes ce soir.

Il sourit et partit se doucher. Ces trois prochains mois ne seront pas de tout repos!

**Bon voilà le dixième chapitre. Pour tout ceux qui suivent essayez de vous faire connaître en envoyant des reviews! Merci :)).**


	10. Chapter 10

**Merci pour les commentaires loloangedechu et Guest cela fait chaud au cœur :)).  
**

**Chapitre dix.  
**

**Une semaine plus tard.**

-Félicitations! Je vous déclare apte à procréer. Cria Addy.

Brennan avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était contente. Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Booth et pleura. Pleura de joie.

-Booth, je vais enfin pouvoir te donner un enfant! Oh Booth si tu savais comme je suis heureuse! Merci Booth d'avoir été patient avec moi je t'ai tellement fais souffrir..

-Hey! Ma puce le passé c'est le passé. Ce qui compte à présent c'est le présent. Tu es avec moi, tu veux fonder une famille avec Parker et moi et surtout tu veux avoir des mini-Tempe! Et tout ça vaut beaucoup plus que n' importe quelle souffrance.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et se leva afin d'aller préparer du café. Laissant les deux sœurs seules.

-Alors raconte moi ta vie Addy je ne t'ai jamais demandé ce qui c'était passé de ton côté.

-Et bien j'ai été marié avec l'illustre docteur Derek Shepherd pendant dix ans. Au départ ça allait bien jusqu'au jour où je suis tombée enceinte et que j'ai avorté. Il ne m'a pas pardonné et cela c'est soldé par Derek qui couchait avec Meredith Grey et moi j'ai partagé mon lit avec son meilleur ami.À présent j'ai décidé qu'il était tant de partir et dès que je retournerai à Seattle, ce sera pour préparer mes affaires et aller m'installer à Oceanside.

-Oh ma chérie je suis désolée que ton mariage n'est pas fonctionné!

-À vrai dire Tempe, je pense que Derek et moi étions trop jeunes pour espérer que cette union mène quelque part.

-Je suis de retour! Dit Booth en sortant de la cuisine avec des cafés fumants.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table basse et Addy ne put s'empêcher de rajouter:

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous vous êtes retenus quatre semaines sans vous sauter dessus!

À l'entente de cette phrase, Booth et Brennan se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-Quoi? Demanda Addy perdue.

-Il y a que Booth et moi n'avons pas eu de relation sexuelle depuis...30 minutes! Dit Bones aux bords des larmes tellement elle avait ri.

Addison regarda Bones stupéfaite. Booth voyant le regard de sa belle-sœur ajouta:

-Pas dans le vagin! Je promets! Dit Booth en faisant une moue enfantine.

-Je vais faire comme si je te croyais. Murmura Addy. Mais comme il n'y a pas eu de séquelles, je laisse passer.

-J'aime beaucoup ta sœur Bones!

-Moi aussi Seeley. Et merci Addy de m'avoir aidé.

-Je l'ai fait pour la bonne cause ma puce.

Tempe éclata en sanglots.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Bones?

-Ce n'est rien Booth mon hypothalamus doit sûrement disjoncter. Dit elle après ses sanglots.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et l'enlaça de ses bras musclés.

-Bon je vais vous laisser tout les deux. Murmura Addy avant de partir vers la sortie.

Après qu'Addy soit partie, Booth et Brennan étaient toujours sur le divan et Booth voulait savoir pourquoi Brennan pleurait.

-Ma puce pourquoi tu pleurait?

-Ange me manque beaucoup. J'aurais aimé qu'elle soit avec moi.

-Je ne te suffis pas? Demanda-t-il avec une moue triste.

Pour toute réponse elle se mit à califourchon sur Booth.

-Booth tu veux bien que l'on...comment déjà? Ah oui, que l'on baptise la maison?

Il déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres et traça une chaude ligne sur la joue de Bones de sa langue et se dirigea vers son oreille dont il mordit légèrement le lobe. Avant de lui susurrer:

-Tu vas tenir?

Elle répondit de manière suave:

-Moi oui mais toi je ne sais pas.

Pour tout réponse, il fendit sur ses lèvres tel un prédateur sur sa proie et l'attira dans un baiser passionné...

**Pendant ce temps chez Hannah.**

-Bonjour comment allez vous?

-Très bien Hannah et vous?

-Cou-ci cou-ça.

Elles burent le thé tranquillement...

**Retour avec Booth et Bones.**

Brennan était nue son intimité se frottant sensuellement à l'érection de Booth qui était assis sous elle lui suçant légèrement les tétons en les mordillant tendrement sachant que c'était l'un de ses coins sensibles.

-Mmmh! Gémit-elle lorsqu'il mordilla un peu plus fort son téton.

Elle voulait aller plus vite mais lui n'était pas du même avis.

-Booth..s'il te plaît...viens maintenant.

Booth ne voulait pas mais entendant sa Bones le supplier, il se décida enfin à la pénétrer.

-Booooth! Gémit-elle lorsqu'elle sentit son membre en elle.

Elle n'attendit pas de s'habituer à ce membre imposant et commença des va-et viens sensuels. Booth s'écarta un peu de Bones afin de profiter du spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Bones le chevauchait alternant entre les coups de bassins lents et plus rapides en gardant les mains sur le torse de SON homme. Ses cheveux qui encadraient ce visage déformé par l'excitation étaient soit plaqués sur son visage à cause de la sueur, soit ils retombaient en cascade sur son dos dénudé. Tandis que ses seins...ceux si rebondissaient à l'unisson.

Au fur et à mesure que les minutes avançaient, ils arrivaient au point de délivrance et en moins temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, ils rejoignirent le septième ciel.

Puis après avoir repris leur souffle Bones murmura:

-On...a fini..avec le...salon...maintenant...cuisine.

Ce soir ils firent l'amour dans toute la maison en essayant le "lotus" et plein d'autre position de kamasutra en faisant l'amour contre la porte, le mur, à même le sol, sous la douche...

**Dans l'utérus de Bones (et oui!).**

-Allez les gars tous vers l'ovule!

Tout les petit spermatozoïdes se dirigèrent vers l'ovaire droit.

-Allez, allez on a un bébé à créer!

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva...(imaginez la suite. Soit elle est enceinte ou elle ne l'est pas. Telle est la question).

**Au Jeffersonian.**

Angela était dans son bureau terminant d'examiner le crâne afin de mettre un nom sur la victime.

La jeune femme avait été démembré après qu'on lui est retiré son foie et ses reins alors qu'elle était en vie. Quelle terrible fin! Néanmoins sa mort avait permis aux fouines de se changer les idées.

**Voilà c'est fini bien sûr j'attends des reviews si ce n'est pas trop demandé!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci BB-CB123 j'avoue que lorsque j'ai écrit ce chapitre j'étais mdr quand je l'ai relu et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant!**

**Chapitre 11.**

Après avoir baptisé toute la maison, Booth et Bones s'étaient écroulés sur le lit en sueur.

-Bon sang si je savais que le sexe avec Tempérance Brennan était si merveilleux, je t'aurais sauté dessus depuis longtemps! S'exclama Booth.

Brennan n'avait rien dit, elle était déjà dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

-Aargh! Gémit Bones tandis qu'elle vomissait.

-Bones ça va? Demanda Booth inquiet.

-Oui je...c'est à cause de ce que l'on a mangé hier soir. Dit-elle en sortant de la salle de bain.

La jeune femme ne se sentais pas bien depuis quelques jours. C'est donc sans rien dire à Booth qu'elle partit chez le médecin qui lui recommanda de faire une prise de sang. Elle étais dans la salle d'attente d'un laboratoire dans lequel (comme par hasard) Hannah avais rendez-vous ce jour-là. Hannah la vis mais se cacha de peur que Bones la remarque également. Brennan entra dans la pièce pour faire sa prise de sang elle pensa a Booth et au petit être qui grandissait peut être en elle pendant ce temps, Hannah entra dans le bâtiment et se cacha dans les toilettes alors que Brennan sortait de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait afin d'attendre les résultats dans la salle d'attente.

Elle jouait avec ses mains un sourire radieux ornait son beau visage. "J'espère que les examens sont positifs."

Mais Hannah épiait toujours notre chère anthropologue en priant pour que celle ci s'en aille rapidement. "Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle attend cette crétine de merde!". Elle allait perdre espoir lorsque la secrétaire héla:

-Mme Jameson?

"Non mais c'est bien ce que je crois? Comment est-ce possible? Tempérance et Mme Jameson sont une seule et même personne! Deux minutes. Si Brennan était Mme Jameson cela voudrait dire que Booth était Mr Jameson!" (intelligente la Hannah hein?)

Hannah attendit quelques moments et vit Bones partir après avoir lu le contenu de l'enveloppe et se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme avait laissé couler une larme. Bien sûr elle s'imagina le pire.

"Brennan serait elle malade? Je l'espère!"

* * *

**A Washington...**

-Alors la victime, Myrialuna Fan Emerald ,26 ans sans enfants résidant au 25 rue Bloody Mary à Washington est morte à cause d'un projectile qui lui a défoncé le crâne. La victime a été violée post-mortem. Des traces de sperme ont été retrouvé dans sa cavité vaginale. Après études de certains tissus rénaux, nous avons pu déterminer qu'elle souffrait d'insuffisance rénale. Elle allait subir une greffe dans...deux jours. Après plusieurs recherches nous avons pu savoir qu'un autre patient de l'hôpital Bridgess Wellan attendait une greffe de reins mais que Myrialuna est passée avant lui, son état étant jugé plus critique. Après discussion avec l'agent Sullivan, nous avons décidé d'approfondir cette piste. C'est pour cela monsieur, que nous sommes là pour vous demander l'autorisation afin d'interroger certains membres de la famille du patient en attente de sa greffe.

Daisy regardait Cullen tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que celui-ci ne prenne la parole:

-D'accord pour l'interrogatoire.

Cullen les fit sortir de son bureau et s'adossa contre son fauteuil. Même s'il savait qu'ils étaient vivants, le Dr Brennan et sa froideur et Seeley et sa chaleur amicale (comme on dit les opposés s'attirent) le manquaient beaucoup.

* * *

**Au Jefferson...**

-Putain Hodgins! Tes gosses ils se la pètent dans mon utérus! Dit Angéla tandis que Atlance et Farrell s'appuyaient sur la colonne vertébrale de leur mère.

-Ma chérie ce n'est pas la plus belle chose qui puisse arriver? Une grossesse voyons c'est magnifique!

-Ouais c'est ça! Pendant ce temps moi je suis comme une baleine enceinte de 7 mois et demi avec 6 kilos en plus dans mon ventre. Et sans crier gare, Angela fondit en larmes.

-Ma chérie pleure pas tu sais tu es magnifique avec ou sans nos enfants dans ton ventre. La rassura Jack.

-C'est vrai? Dit-elle avec une petite voix.

-Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Jack Hodgins!

Elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de rajouter:

-Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie là toute de suite?

"Merde je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant!" Grogna Jack intérieurement avant de répondre:

-Non de quoi, la prunelle de mes yeux?

-Heu...Je veux une quiche aux épinards et au jambon avec une bonne glace au caramel accompagné d'un sundae au chocolat recouvert de crème chantilly et saupoudré de cannelle et de chocolat!

"Oh my godness..." Cria Jack intérieurement avant de répondre:

-Bien sûr ma puce! Je te les rapporte dans une demie heure.

-Pas de souci je t'attends.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie après un dernier baiser avec la mère de ses enfants. Cette femme enceinte comme elle l'était allait le tuer! Comment allait il trouver une quiche aux épinards alors que ce n'était pas encore la saison de épinards. Loin de là!

* * *

**Au Canada chez Addison...**

Depuis bientôt 1 mois Addison s'était liée d'amitié avec Hannah. Elle la trouvait adorable! Mais quelque chose la tracassait...Hier, tandis qu'elle visitait la maison de son amie, elle remarqua une photo sur une étagère qui représentait Booth et la jeune blonde qui se tenait entre ses jambes. C'était la seule photo qu'Hannah avait pu avoir avec Booth.

Addy n'avait pas posé de questions mais avait quand même un doute.

Le lendemain elle avait décidé de faire des recherches sur Hannah et avait découvert que Hannah était celle qui avait essayé de tuer sa sœur et son beau-frère! Elle essaya de joindre sa sœur mais sans succès et elle ne pouvait pas se libérer avant 19 heures.

* * *

**Au restaurant espagnol "_Los__ caballeros."_**

Brennan avait invité l'homme de sa vie au restaurant espagnol _Los caballleros_ mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle avais une bonne nouvelle a lui annoncer. Arrivés au restaurant, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil et demandèrent leur table. Un serveur les conduit à une table pour deux à côté d'une fenêtre mais de l'autre côté de cette fenêtre se trouvait l'ex "blondasse" de Booth qui les épiait puis il eu du mouvement. Brennan sortit une boîte en carton avec un ruban vert pastel entourait la boîte.  
- Mais ... C'est pour quoi ? Demanda Booth surpris.  
-Ouvre mon amour.. Dit elle en caressant le bras de Booth.  
- Des chaussons ? Avait-il déclarer après avoir ouvert la boîte en découvrant un chausson rose et un bleu . Oh mon dieu mon amour! Tu es enceinte?

Elle n'eut malheureusement pas le temps de répondre.. Hannah avait beau être blonde elle n'était pas conne (encore à voir! Vu qu'elle n'a pas remarqué que Booth ne l'a jamais aimé!), elle avait compris. Elle était entrée dans le restaurant et avait tiré une balle dans le dos de Brennan. Booth avait retiré son arme de son étui et avait tiré une balle dans l'abdomen et une entre les deux beaux yeux marrons d'Hannah avant de s'accroupir auprès de sa fiancée...

* * *

**Sur la route...**

Addy fonçait comme une flèche chez sa sœur mais elle avait peur de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais Hannah rencontrait les "Jameson". Elle ne savait pas qu'il était déjà trop tard...

* * *

**Voilà pour le chapitre 12 j'espère qu'il vous a plu et n'oubliez pas une petite review! ; )**


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée pour tout ceux qui attendent des nouvelles de Bones et le fœtus mais j'ai décidé d'être sadique et de vous torturer à cause de l'absence de réponse! Peut être que vous saurez ce qui leur arrive au prochain chapitre cela dépend du nombre de reviews...So, à vos claviers! **

**Chapitre**** 12.**

Ils étaient au restaurant tranquillement en train de célébrer une naissance à venir lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par Hannah. À présent Booth essayait d'arrêter le sang qui coulait du dos de sa chère et tendre futur-épouse.

-Ma chérie je t'en supplie reste avec moi. Avait suplié Booth à Bones. APPELEZ UNE AMBULANCE! Cria t-il aux témoins du drame.

-Booth? Appela Bones faiblement tandis que ces forces la quittaient. Booth je t'aime...

Elle laissa tomber la main qu'elle avait relevé pour caresser la joue de son homme et ferma les yeux.

La seule chose qu'elle put entendre avant de sombrer fut:

-Je t'en supplie ma Bones ne me laisse pas, ne m'abandonne pas. Pas maintenant...Puis silence total.

Les ambulanciers arrivèrent 5 minutes plus tard.

**Sur le** **chemin. **

Addison était sur le chemin de la maison de sa famille lorsqu'on la bipa.

"Merde il faut que j'y aille c'est un code rouge! Bon j'essayerai de les appeler plus tard, en plus ils sont deux contre un." Elle fit demi-tour et retourna au Aufanae hospital.

* * *

**A Washington.**

**Chez Max.**

Max était abattu par la mort de sa petite princesse. Il avait tant essayé de se faire pardonner ces 20 années d'absence. Il n'avait pas pu tenir la promesse faite à Christine avant sa mort et s'en voulait énormément! Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent était la mort mais il devait honorer une autre promesse:

_Flashback._

_Ce jour ci il pleuvait des cordes, un peu normal la terre pleurait la perte de Brennan et Booth. Max avait le regard triste et éloigné de cet endroit. Sa fille était partie. Lot de consolation: son voyage elle ne le ferait pas seule et en plus il a put partager quelques instants avec elle. Mauvaise nouvelle: il n'a pas pu honorer la promesse faite à sa femme avant sa mort. Et cela lui enfonçait un poignard en plein cœur (d'un point de vue métaphorique). Il n'était plus dans ses pensées car un petit garçon blond tira sur sa chemise:_

_-Papy Max? Fit Parker avec une petite voix triste._

_Celui-ci s'agenouilla pour être de la même hauteur du garçonnet de 9 ans._

_-Qu'y a t-il mon petit Parker._

_-Papy tu dois être aussi triste que moi pas vrai?_

_-Oui..._

_-Papy est ce que je peux te demander quelque chose?_

_-Vas-y fiston!_

_-Heu...Promets-moi de rester avec moi s'il te plaît ne pars pas au ciel maintenant cela ferait beaucoup mal._

_Max ne put que verser une larme en entendant cela. Parker lui demandait de ne pas mourir!  
_

_-Mon pote tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te promettre de rester vivant mais je te promets de rester vivant le plus longtemps possible mon champion._

_Max prit Parker dans ses bras et ils pleurèrent tout les deux au milieu de la foule attendrie._

_Fin du Flashback._

Il avait promis. Il ne pouvait pas faire cela à Parker.

**Au** **Jeffersonian. **

Daisy rangeait les os comme le lui avait appris son mentor. Cela fera un mois dans quelques jours. Un mois qu'elle avait pris sa place, un mois qu'elle s'était réfugiée dans une carapace de douleur, un mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu son Lancelot...

Avec Sully ils avaient résolus l'affaire assez facilement. L'assassin était un certain Falcon Riggs un infirmier de l'hôpital. Le jeune homme était amoureux de Myrialuna mais la jeune femme ne l'aimait point. C'est donc pour lui donner une leçon qu'il l'a tuée et il a abusé d'elle pour la "goûter". Avait-il dit.

Après avoir rangé les os, Daisy courut vers les toilettes afin de vomir.

Angela qui passait par là trouva son attitude étrange et décida d'aller voir et frappa à la porte des toilettes:

-Daisy ça va? Pour seule réponse elle entendit le bruit de régurgitation de la jeune femme.

"Mon Dieu! Elle ne doit pas être bien et moi qui lui est crié dessus la dernière fois. La mort de Bren' a du énormément l'affecter. " Culpabilisa la future maman.

-Daisy ouvre-moi je veux que l'on parle. Essaya Angela.

Elle attendit un moment avant d'entendre le bruit d'une serrure qu'on tournait et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Daisy toute pâle.

-Tu veux parler? Demanda Angela le regard triste.

-Si cela ne te dérange pas. Répondit doucement Daisy.

-Viens on va dans mon bureau.

Elles partirent dans son bureau. Puis Angela se servit un déca et demanda à Daisy si elle voulait du café et celle ci répondit:

-J'aimerais un café bien corsé.

Chacun eu droit à son breuvage. Puis elles s'installèrent sur le divan de Angela.

-Daisy comment te sens tu?

-Je vais bien. Répondit elle.

-Cela se voit que tu ne vas pas bien. Dis-moi.

Daisy soupira avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-Le Dr Brennan, Lancelot,Booth, ils me manquent énormément. Pourquoi cela fait-il si mal, je..je n'ai jamais dit à Booth ni à Brennan à quel point je les aimais et maintenant ils ne sont plus là. Et avec Lancelot au lieu de se réconforter...on s'est détruit. J'ai mal Angela, si tu savais comme j'ai mal.

-Daisy tout ce que je peux te dire c'est parle avec Sweets, Brenn' et Booth n'aimeraient pas que cela se termine mal entre Sweets et toi à cause de leur mort. Dit Angela en lui frictionnant le dos.

Daisy fit un câlin à Angela puis sécha ses larmes et regarda Angela:

-Tu as raison je ne veux pas gâcher mon bonheur. Je vais voir Sweets tout de suite!

-C'est bien Daisy vas-y tu me diras ensuite comment cela c'est passé.

-Ok bye et merci Angela!

-Bye.

Daisy partit avec une nouvelle raison de combattre, elle doit récupérer son Lancelot!

**Chez Rebecca.**

-Non maman je ne veux pas porter le nom de ton mari!

-Parker tu n'as pas ton mot à dire! Je suis ta mère et c'est moi qui décide!

-Oui tu es ma maman mais lui ce n'est pas mon père, mon père est Seeley Joseph Booth!

-Parker tu feras ce que j'ai dit comme je l'ai dit.

-Maman tu sais quoi, je te déteste, j'aurais préféré que se soit Dr Bones ma maman pas toi tu es méchante ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!

Parker courut dans sa chambre cessa ses pleurs et prépara un sac de vêtements. Il partit dans la chambre de sa mère prit son portable, et lentement, il quitta la maison de sa mère. Quelque minutes plus tard, voyant qu'il était assez éloigné de chez lui, il composa son numéro.

-Allô?

**Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews positifs ou négatifs.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Je crois que ce chapitre ne vous plaira pas beaucoup BB-CB123 sachant que je n'ai pas évoqué l'état de Brennan mais je me suis centrée sur le problème de Parker et je trouve qu'il vaut quand même la peine d'être lu.**

**Chapitre 13.**

-Allô tante Angela? -Oui Parker qu'est - ce que tu as ?  
-Tu as de la place chez toi pour moi ?  
-Oui pourquoi tu veux venir ?  
- Je ne veux plus vivre avec maman et son crétin de mari!  
-Je viens te chercher et tu m'explique tout d'accord?

-D'accord.

-Où est tu?

-À côté du Road Creek Park.

-OK j'arrive.

La jeune femme pris ses clefs mais fut retenue par un bras d'homme. Celui de son mari plus exactement. Il la retenait et refusait qu'elle prenne le volant dans son état.

- Où vas tu?  
-Je vais chercher Parker il s'est enfui de chez lui.  
- Laisse j'y vais allez ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. Il est où?

-À proximité du Road Creek Park.

Il pris les clefs de voiture, sortit de chez lui et monta en voiture. Il démarra mais ne roula pas trop vite pour chercher Park's. Il ne le trouva que 15 minutes plus tard. L'enfant monta en voiture et ils repartirent chez les Hodgins. Arrivés chez Hodgins, Angela remarqua que Parker était sale et trempé. Angela lui fit donc couler un bain chaud aux huiles essentiels pour lui détendre les muscles. Parker profita du bain pendant une vingtaine de minutes puis sortit du bain. Le petit garçon avait des vêtements chez Angela qu'il avait oublié une fois lorsqu'il avait dormi chez elle un soir où Booth et Brennan travaillaient tard. Il s'installa sur le canapé avec Angela et Hodgins

-Pourquoi es-tu parti de chez toi champion? demanda Hodgins au petit garçon.  
- Maman veux que je porte le nom de Fred mais je ne veux pas. Le petit garçon se mît a pleurer. Papa et Dr Bones me manque j'aurais tant voulu que le docteur Bones soit ma maman. Elle au moins se souciait de ce que je voulais. Maman elle est égoïste elle ne pense qu'à elle même. La preuve elle ne voulait pas que papa me voit une semaine sur deux. Moi mon père il me manque et docteur Bones aussi ils étaient marrant tout les deux. J'avais dit à papa que Hannah n'était pas une femme pour lui mais il n'a pas voulu m'écouter et maintenant ils sont morts à cause d'elle.

Angela prit Parker dans ses bras aussi bien que son ventre le permettait.  
- Je sais que tu souffres mais tu ne peux pas dire sa chéri ta mère t'aime tu sais c'est vrai que quelques fois elle ne prend pas les bonnes décisions mais elle pense faire bien.  
- Je veux mon papa, je veux pas m'appeler Parker Coliflower. Il rigola malgré lui. (coliflower veut dire chou-fleur en anglais) Moi je suis un Booth un vrai.  
- Je sais bonhomme, la preuve avec la phrase que tu viens de dire!  
Hodgins prit l'enfant dans ses bras et Angela lui donna un cadre avec une photo de ses défunts amis. Bones était souriante et se tenait sur les genoux de Booth. Booth lui faisait un bisou sur la joue et lui tenait les hanches.  
-Tien mon ange c'est pour toi.

-Et toi alors?

-J'en ai plein d'autres ce n'est pas grave.

-Je t'aime tante Angela.

-Moi aussi Park's allez maintenant je dois appeler ta mère. Pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète et que vous vous expliquiez tout les deux.

-D'accord. Dit il une pointe de lassitude dans la voix.

-Mais d'abord on va manger tu ne peux pas rester le ventre vide.

-Ok!

Angela partit dans la cuisine afin de demander à la cuisinière si le dîner était prêt.

-Dit Cyndelle est ce que le dîner est prêt?

-Encore quelques instants et ce sera prêt. De toute manière j'enverrai Lassa vous chercher lorsque le dîner sera prêt.

-OK et tu rajouteras un couvert Parker le fils de Booth mange avec nous ce soir.

-Ah bon! S'exclama Cyndelle surprise.

-Oui. Bon je te laisse continuer je vais rejoindre Jack et Park's.

-D'accord madame Angela.

Puis la jeune femme en se dandinant comme un petit canard rejoignit son mari et son "neveu".

-Parker as-tu un portable pour appeler ta mère? Demanda Angela.

-Oui mais il n'y a plus de batterie.

-Ok ce n'est pas grave j'en ai un.

Angela sortit son portable avant de continuer:

-Son numéro de portable s'il te plaît.

-Oui c'est le 781-227-987.

-Ok Park's.

Angela tapa le numéro sur son clavier tactile et mit sur haut parleur. Deux tonalités plus tard et Rbecca décrocha.

-Allô?

-Rebecca c'est Angela.

-Que me voulez vous? Parce que là vous voyez ce n'est pas le moment Parker a disparu. Sa voix était sèche.

-Et oh! Vous vous calmez là parce que je ne vous permet pas de me parler comme ça! Se fâcha la jeune future maman.

-Excusez moi Angela c'est juste que j'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau.

-C'est pour cela que vous vous énervez sur moi? La future maman n'allait pas laisser passer ça. -C'est juste pour vous prévenir que Park's est avec moi.

-Quoi?! Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire chez vous? Donnez lui le téléphone!

Angela tendit le portable à Parker.

-Tiens Parker.

Parker prit le portable et ne dit aucun mot.

-Park's pourquoi es tu parti? Demanda sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas moi peut-être parce que mon père il vient mourir et toi tu décides déjà de me donner un autre nom! Dit il d'un ton sèche et rempli de colère.

-Parker...

-Non maman STOP! Cria t-il. Mon père c'est Seeley Booth pas ce Fred!

-Parker...

-Non maman ça suffit! Je t'ai laissé me mener à la baguette comme tu le voulais parce que tu étais ma mère mais ça...ça c'est la goutte d'eau qui a débordé du vase tu m'entends! Je ne te le pardonnerais jamais! Jamais tu m'entends JAMAIS!

Il raccrocha avant de fondre en sanglots. Les Hodgins le rejoignirent et lui firent un câlin en y mettant tout l'amour parental qu'il pouvaient.

* * *

**Au** **Hoover. **

Edward était en train de faire de la paperasse dans son bureau lorsque la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Il décrocha:

-Allô?

-Mr Cullen c'est Addison Montgomery.

-Qu'y a t-il?

-C'est Tempérance. Elle est...

* * *

**Alors je suis sadique hein? Couper comme ça vraiment c'est pas gentil! Il faut en vouloir à ma prof de latin dont le sadisme a déteint sur moi. Soyez gentils avec la fée review et moi j'essayerai de poster le nouveau chapitre avant la fin de semaine prochaine désolée mais la vilaine fée école revient dans deux jours!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voici la suite tant attendue! Mais je sens qu'à la fin de ce chapitre il y aura de l'orage dans l'air..  
**

**Chapitre 14.**

-C'est Tempérance elle est à l'hôpital. Hannah lui a tiré dessus.

-Quoi! Comment a-t-elle pu savoir qu'ils étaient au Canada?

-En fait Hannah était leur voisine Mr Cullen mais Tempérance est dans un état critique. Elle peut mourir avant la fin de la semaine.

-Mon dieu! Et mademoiselle Burley?

-Elle est morte, Booth l'a abattu.

-D'accord je vais appeler leurs amis et leur dire la vérité. Quand au Dr Brennan, un avion viendra les prendre Booth et elle et les ramènera à Washington après l'opération.

-Heu Mr Cullen, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux les rapatrier maintenant.

-Pourquoi?

-Cet hôpital n'est pas apte à soigner Tempérance pour manque d'appareils, la balle lui a perforé un poumon et s'est logée dans son diaphragme. C'est un miracle qu'elle soit vivante.

-D'accord. Dans ce cas essayez de la stabiliser, un avion sera là bas dans à peu près deux heures .

-D'accord dans ce cas je vous dis à tout à l'heure Mr Cullen.

-À tout à l'heure Addison.

Il raccrocha et composa le numéro de la médecin légiste Camille Saroyan.

-Bonjour, docteur Saroyan?

**Au Canada.**

Booth était assis contre un mur dans la salle d'attente. Il avait du mal à respirer tellement sa gorge était nouée de larmes. Il attendait. Il attendait que l'on vienne le voir pour lui dire que sa Bones allait bien.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Addy sortait du bloc. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez de matériels pour soigner les organes qui avaient été touchés, ils avaient réussis à arrêter l'hémorragie interne qu'elle avait eu sans mettre en danger les bébés. D'ailleurs Addy devait lui annoncer que Tempe était enceinte de triplés!

Elle arriva devant Seeley.

-Addy comment va-t-elle?

-Heu...son état est critique Booth. Son poumon gauche a été pérforé et elle ne peut respirer seule, Son diaphragme a également été touché. Et la vie des bébés n'est pas en danger tant que celle de Tempe ne l'est pas. On doit la plonger dans le coma. Elle et les bébés seront nourries grâce à une sonde électrique...

-Attends tu as dit les bébés?

-Oui ce sont des triplés.

Booth éclata en sanglots de nouveau. Il avait peur, peur de tous les perdre.

-Addy..est ce que je peux la voir?

-Bien sûr elle est en réa.

Il se leva faiblement. Le Booth qui était dur et inébranlable était mort au moment où Brennan avait fermé les yeux...

Il partit dans la salle de réa et lorsqu'il l'atteignit, ses jambes devinrent défaillantes et il faillit tomber en voyant toutes ces machines qui étaient postés autour de Brennan. Il y avait quatre électrocardiogrammes, deux intraveineuses, une pour le sang et une sûrement pour lui apporter les vitamines nécessaires pour le développement des fœtus.

Il arriva devant son lit et encercla son ventre de ses bras en pleurant.

-Je t'en supplie ma Bones, réveille toi mon amour. Je ne suis rien du tout sans toi, je t'en supplie mon cœur vis, vis pour moi, pour Parker, pour nous, pour nos enfants! Je t'en supplie ne m'abandonne pas, ne m'abandonnez pas! Je vous aime tout les quatre tu m'entends! Ne me laisse pas Bones, ne me laisse pas...

**À Washington. **

-Pourquoi vouliez vous nous voir Mr Cullen? Demanda Cam.

-Et bien cela concerne l'agent Booth et le docteur Brennan.

-Heu..mais...ils sont morts!

-Justement!Brennan et Booth sont vivants, ils ne sont pas morts. Cullen leur raconta toute l'histoire.

-Cela sent la conspiration! S'exclama Hodgins.

Angela qui n'avait rien dit bouillonnait de peur. Effectivement, lorsqu'elle a appris que Brennie et Booth étaient en vie...

-Jack? Je crois que j'ai perdu les eaux!

Jack voulut la rejoindre mais se fracassa la tête contre le sol. Il avait glissé sur le liquide amniotique. Il s releva à l'aide de Camille tandis que Sweets aidait Angela. Ils étaient tellement pressés mais n'avaient pas oublié Parker.

-Parker reste avec le directeur Cullen on va à l'hôpital! Avait dit Hodgins au petit Booth.

-D'accord. Avait tout simplement répondu Parker.

Cinq minutes après que les Hodgins soient partis à l'hôpital, Parker et Cullen discutaient dans le bureau de Cullen.

-Donc mon papa et Dr Bones ne sont pas au ciel?

-Non Parker ils sont vivants.

Il regarda Cullen dans les yeux avant d'enrouler son cou de ses petits bras et lui faire un câlin.

-Merci monsieur Cullen.

-De quoi?

-Merci d'avoir voulu protéger mon papa et ma maman.

-Merci Parker mais docteur Brennan n'est pas ta maman!

-Pour moi si.

-D'accord Parker. Viens on va à l'hôpital pour soutenir Angela le temps que tes parents arrivent à Washington.

-D'accord monsieur Cullen.

**Trois heures et demi plus tard. **

-BON SANG HODGINS C'EST LA DERNIÈRE FOIS QUE TU ME METS ENCEINTE!

-Soufflez madame Hodgins soufflez.

-FERMEZ VOTRE SALOPERIE DE PUTAIN DE GUEULE C'EST PAS VOUS QUI ÊTES EN TRAIN DE VOUS FAIRE BOUSILLER LE VAGIN PAR DEUX TÊTES À LA SUITE! Aaahh! Putain ça fait mal, oh god ça fait mal.

-Allez poussez madame une dernière fois.

Angela poussa comme la première fois pour Atlance. Un cri retentit dans la salle, rires et larmes de joie étaient au rendez-vous.

-Ça y est ils sont là!

-Et ils vont avoir leur marraine Bones!

**Dans l'avion. **

Booth, Brennan, Addison et les docteurs Cléo Roberts et Sofia Vassilieva étaient dans l'avion. Les docteurs Vassilieva et Roberts étaient là en cas de problème...

-Embolie pulmonaire! Vite il faut la sédater et la mettre sous oxygène.

Elles le sédatèrent et virent que sa tension était de nouveau normal.

-Je crois que c'est bon. Avait dit Sofia.  
(Mais il ne faut pas vendre la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué pas vrai?)

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils faisaient des tours de garde afin de surveiller Brennan quand tout à coup, le bip continu se fit entendre...

**Voilà pour le 14ème chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu!**


End file.
